A Pink Surprise
by Uranium235
Summary: What if you loved someone with all of your heart? What if that person was from a completely different species? Ash Ketchum is about to find out; and boy is he in for a big surprise. DreamShipping. Lemon in chapter 2!
1. Confessions

**Hello, Uranuim235 here with my very first story. I hope I do a good job, but I'm not a writer by nature so I'm not holding my breath.**

**Summary: What if you loved someone with all of your heart? What if that person was from a completely different species? Ash Ketchum is about to find out; and boy is he in for a big surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything in it. ****Nor the cover picture, that belongs to blackpersian of Deviantart.**

**Key:**

"Speech"

"**Translated Poke-speech"**

_Thoughts_

"_Telepathy"_

_Chapter 1: Confessions_

* * *

We start our story in the peaceful and quiet town of Pallet. Or at least it's normally peaceful and quiet. Now, however, there's quite a heated argument going on inside one of the houses...

"I'm sorry Misty." said a raven haired teen. He looked to be around 16 with tanned skin and a muscular build, most likely due to all of the traveling he's done. On his shoulder is a yellow rodent-like Pokémon with red circles on his cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail, known as a Pikachu. The young man was currently trying to calm down a certain red-haired teen. She didn't seem to be accepting any of it however.

"Excuse me!?" she bellowed. "I come all the way over here to finally tell you after all of these years that I love you and all you have to say is 'I'm sorry'!?" She looked ready to burst into tears and/or slap him at any moment; the second outcome being the more likely one, if he knows her as well as he thinks he does.

"I don't know what to tell you Misty, but I don't feel the same. I have feelings for someone else." He was doing his best to calm her down. He might not love her but that doesn't mean he likes to see his friends sad or in pain.

"Who!? May!?"

"No." he replied

"Dawn?!"

"No." he said again. He was starting to get tired of this.

"…Brock?" she asked after a slight pause. She didn't sound quite as angry when she asked this time; more like she was trying to be delicate if it turned out to be the case.

"NO!" he screamed indignantly. How could she thing he was gay? With Brock the Pervert no less…

"Well than who?!" she asked again, turning back to yelling at him.

"Sorry Misty but I'm not going to tell you." he rebutted. At this point he just wished she would drop the subject and leave him alone about it. _Arceus forbid if she found out the truth. Not only would she be even more pissed than she is now but I would probably be thrown in jail._ he thought to himself.

"Well if you're not going to tell me than I'm just going to have to find out on my own and give whoever it is a piece of my mind!" she yelled again before turning around and storming out of the house before slamming the door behind her.

"Man am I glad that's over, huh Pikachu?" he asked his best friend.

"Pika" he squeaked. Ash couldn't understand everything that Pikachu says all of the time but they've been together long enough for him to usually get the gist of what Pikachu is saying. Their short conversation was cut even shorter when the front door opened again. Ash spun around expecting to see Misty coming back in, having forgotten to slap him before she left, but was pleasantly surprised to see his mother walk through the door, returning from her trip to the store.

"Hi Ash." She exclaimed. "I just passed Misty in front of the house. I said hi to her but she ignored me and stormed off without so much as acknowledging my existence. What happened?"

"Oh, she came over to confess to me that she loved me but-" Before he could continue his mother went into her 'Overprotective Mother Mode' as he likes to call it.

"Oh my Ash finally has a girlfriend! Congratulations honey!" she beamed as she took him into a bone-crushing hug. After Ash turned a bright shade of blue she finally let him go.

"Mom!" He coughed. His mother is stronger than she looks. "You didn't let me finish. I turned her down. I don't feel the same way she does. Needless to say she didn't take it very well and claimed she would find out who I really liked and give them a piece of her mind." He explained before dashing upstairs and into his room before giving his mother time to respond. The last thing he wanted was for her to pry into him asking him who he actually likes; he didn't think he would've been able to handle it. As he gets into his room, Pikachu jumps from his shoulder and onto the bed, with Ash flopping onto it right afterwards. "Man Pikachu I don't know what to do." He said as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Pika pikachu pikapi?" he asked. He would do anything in his power to help his trainer and best friend.

"I'm talking about these feelings I have. I know I shouldn't have them but I do anyway; and I don't think I've felt this strongly about anything else in my life. Not even my choice to become a Pokémon trainer."

"Pika chu chu pikachu pikapikachu."

At that Ash breathed a heavy sigh. On one hand he didn't want to tell anybody about the problem he's having. But on the other hand it was eating him alive from the inside out, and he figured that if he could trust anyone with this information it would be his best friend. "Okay Pikachu, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you will not tell a soul what I'm about to tell you."

"Pikachu" He agreed, while using his right paw to draw and 'X' over his small but yet somehow very large heart.

Ash breathed another heavy sigh, trying to get the courage to tell his most guarded secret. "Well, do you remember Mew?"

"Pikachu pika pipi chu Pikachu? Pika?"he asked. He was confused as to where Ash was going with this. What did Lady Mew have to do with anything?

"Well I um…" he trailed off and started blushing furiously. "I kind of… um… fell in love with her…"

Pikachu stared at Ash for a few seconds before what he said completely sank in. "PIKA!"

* * *

Lord Arceus was in the Hall of Origins, like he usually was. At the moment he was standing in front of a small pool which he uses to view what is happening on Earth from time to time. Currently, he was using it to check up on his Chosen One. He didn't like eavesdropping like that but he liked to keep tabs on him every once in a while to make sure everything was okay. He was watching him this time though because he felt that the Chosen One was in turmoil about something.

"Well, do you remember Mew?" Arceus heard Ash ask his partner Pokémon. _Mew?_ he thought. _Why would Lady Mew be causing his inner turmoil?_

"**You mean the one that we first met at New Island then again at the Tree of Beginning? Yeah I remember her, why?" **He heard Pikachu reply. Lord Arceus, for a split second, though Pikachu might be psychic, but quickly banished the idea knowing that Pikachu is just a curious as he is.

"Well I um… I kind of… um… fell in love with her…" If Arceus had been drinking water he would've performed the most spectacular spit-take in history that would've gone down in legend and been talked about for millennia to come.

_He's in love with Lady Mew!?_ He would've started freaking out more had he not remembered something that happened a little less than a week prior.

(Begin Multi-dimensional Time-warping Memory Loopback... AKA Flashback)

Lord Arceus was heading for the Tree of Beginning. Recently he's noticed that Lady Mew hasn't been as happy as she normally was and he was going down to talk to her to see if he could help her. As he reached the core of the Tree he saw Lady Mew sitting up against a crystal with her head in her paws. He could hear faint sobs coming from her so he could tell that she had been crying. **"What's the matter Lady Mew?"** he asked her gently.

Lady Mew jolted upright at the voice, not having sensed him enter. **"Oh, hello Father, don't worry about me, I'm fine."** She lied. She didn't want to worry him, seeing as he had a lot of other more important things to do than console her.

"**You can't fool me my child. I could sense your sadness all the way from the Hall of Origins. Please tell me what's wrong."** He chided. He could tell that she didn't want to tell him but it was his duty to make sure that all of his children were happy.

Seeing that her Father wasn't going to let the matter go she decided to tell him. **"I'm just lonely. Next month is when my heat cycle starts and I'm just upset that the one that I love will never love me back."** She responded. After finishing her statement she started bawling her eyes out again.

"**It can't be that bad Lady Mew. Have you even tried to tell this person how you feel about them?"**

"**No, because I know he will just reject me and look at me like I'm some pink cat-fetus looking freak. Not to mention the fact that I killed him not twice but almost three times."** She sobbed.

"**No he wouldn't. Can you at least tell me who this person is? All I want to do is help."**

Lady Mew didn't want to tell anyone, especially Father, but she knew better than to try to hide something from him, so she just decided to come out and say it. **"It's The Chosen One…"**

After she had confessed to loving Ash she insisted that she would be fine given some time. Being too shocked to argue he returned to the Hall of Origins.

(End MTML)

Ever since He's been trying to find a way to help Lady Mew but nothing had come up as of yet; but now here is the Chosen One, without realizing it, returning her feelings. _I need to summon Lady Mew up here. She should know about this._

* * *

Back in Ash's room, somehow, no time had passed…

"Shhhh! Not so loud Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed while holding a hand to Pikachus' mouth to silence him.

"Pika." He apologized while scratching the back of his head mareepishly. After calming down he was able to ask the next question that was now burning a hole in his brain. "Pi pika?"

It took Ash a second to translate what Pikachu meant this time. "Why Mew?"

"Pika." he said while nodding his head in the affirmative.

"Well what isn't there to like about her?" he started. "Her playful child-like yet caring nature, her incredibly soft pink fur, her beautiful bright blue eyes…" he trailed off.

Pikachu could tell at this point that he was lost in his own little world. After looking out the window in Ash's room he saw that it was nighttime so he laid down to go to bed for the night. After about ten minutes in his own little dream world Ash came back to reality and noticed that Pikachu had fallen asleep, so he laid down next to him and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Back in the Hall of Origins, Lord Arceus was currently waiting for Lady Mew to appear after he had summoned her. He would've worried that she wouldn't come if not for the fact that all Legendary Pokémon were forced to appear if summoned.

After a few more moments Lady Mew appeared in front of Lord Arceus in the meeting room. **"What is it now Father? I said I would be fine."**

Even after a few days' time he could still tell that she was quite depressed. **"Well, I just happened to come across some information that I thought you would like to know." **He replied. He couldn't wait to see Lady Mews face when he told her this.

"**Oh? What's that?" **She didn't sound remotely interested but He knew she would start bouncing off the walls in a few seconds.

"**I happened to be looking through the view pool earlier today and I was looking in on The Chosen One to see how he was doing-" **he started. He noticed that as he said 'The Chosen One' her mood darkened again, so he continued. **"-and I overheard him talking to his Pikachu about why he was so conflicted emotionally, which is actually why I was watching him to begin with, and he confessed that it was because he loved someone that he thinks will never return his feelings."**

"**Please don't say anymore Father..." **She pleaded. She didn't think her heart would be able to take hearing who he loved.

"**Lady Mew." **He consoled, **"The one he loves is you."**

Lady Mew started at him for a few seconds before promptly flying up to Him and smacking Him across the face with her tail, since her tail is stronger that her stubby arms. **"How dare you!" **she screamed, almost on the verge of tears, **"You know how I feel about him and you call me up here to lie to me about something like that!? How could you!?"**

Lord Arceus flinched back, that slap stung even Him! **"I'm telling the truth. Here, let me show you." **He showed her His memory of what he saw when Ash was talking to Pikachu.

After the memory sunk in Lady Mew started to fly around the room in large circles franticly. **"Oh my Arceus! Oh my Arceus! Oh my Arceus! What do I do!? How do I approach him!? How do I tell him?!"** she screamed.

"**Calm down my child." **He chided, "**I'm going to bring him up here. There is something I've been wanting to do for a while now and this will allow me to kill two Pidgeys' with one stone."** He said as he started glowing a golden light.

Lady Mew hadn't calmed down in the least but she was aware enough to ask a question. **"Why do you want to kill two Pidgeys' Father?"**

Lord Arceus sweat dropped, and would've face palmed at the same time if he had any hands to do it with, but He still concentrated enough to finish the task he started.

* * *

Back in Ashs' room Ash and Pikachu were sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Suddenly Ash started glowing a golden light, then he disappeared into thin air, with Pikachu still sleeping away blissfully unaware of what had transpired.

* * *

**And I think I'll end this chapter here.**

**How did I do? Horrible? Great? Please leave a review and tell me. No flaming! If you don't like the story you don't have to read it, give me constructive criticism please. Also, I'm a huge perfectionist, please tell me about any mistakes I made, grammar related or other-wise, even if it's something as small as a spelling error.**

**I can't promise when the next chapter will be out. College starts back up for me next week and I also work so I'm probably going to be quite a bit busy.**

**Anyway, Uranium235 out.**

**Post Note: Updated 1/22/13 to fix some minor errors I found. I told you I was a huge perfectionist…**

**Post Note 2: Updated 1/24/13 to fix some more errors I found. I don't have a clue how I missed all of them the first time but at least I'm fixing them now. XP**


	2. A Change and Monogamous Love

**Uranium235 here with chapter 2. It's almost midnight here but I was determined to finish this thing tonight. I know I said that it would probably be a while before I got this chapter out but I got my four wisdom teeth pulled today so I'm off work the next two days. So I've got plenty of free time.**

**Anyway, I've got some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?**

…

**The good news? Yeah… no. I'm telling you the bad news first:**

**This is the last chapter of this two-shot :(. I know, I know, but please don't cry, you haven't even seen the good news yet. Well, you're just going to have to wait until you read the chapter, it's at the bottom. :P**

**Summary: What if you loved someone with all of your heart? What if that person was from a completely different species? Ash Ketchum is about to find out; and boy is he in for a big surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything in it. Nor the cover picture, that belongs to blackpersian of Deviantart.**

**IMPORTANT NOTES, PLEASE READ: I changed one thing from the last chapter. Mews heat cycle starts in a month now, instead of a week. I'll explain later why I did it that way. Also, the reason this story is rated M is in this chapter: A nice big juicy Lemon ;). If you are too young or would be offended by it, DON'T READ IT! You've been warned.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Key:  
**"Speech"  
"**Translated Poke-speech"  
**_Thoughts  
_"_Telepathy"  
_**(A/N)**

Chapter 2: A Change and Monogamous Love

* * *

(Last Time)

After the memory sunk in Lady Mew started to fly around the room in large circles frantically. **"Oh my Arceus! Oh my Arceus! Oh my Arceus! What do I do!? How do I approach him!? How do I tell him?!"** she screamed.

**"Calm down my child."** He chided, **"I'm going to bring him up here. There is something I've wanted to do for a while now and this will allow me to kill two Pidgeys' with one stone."** He said as he started glowing a golden light.

Lady Mew hadn't calmed down in the least but she was aware enough to ask a question. **"Why do you want to kill two Pidgeys' Father?"**

Lord Arceus sweat dropped, and would've face palmed at the same time if He had any hands to do it with, but He still concentrated enough to finish the task He started.

* * *

Back in Ash's room Ash and Pikachu were sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Suddenly, Ash started glowing a golden light, then he disappeared into thin air, with Pikachu still sleeping away blissfully unaware of what had transpired.

* * *

(Now)

Back in the Hall of Origins, Lord Arceus was still glowing and Lady Mew was still flying in circles like a maniac. Suddenly, another golden glow started to appear in front of Lord Arceus. After a few seconds it materialized into the still sleeping form of Ash. He probably would've stayed asleep too, were it not for the fact that he was five feet above the ground when Lord Arceus dropped him, causing him to hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"Ow!" he complained while sitting up to rub the back of his head. "What the heck was that?" He probably would've known the answer to that if he had been facing the correct direction. Oh well.

"_Welcome Chosen One"_ Arceus telepathed. He did it as gently and soothingly as possible, not wanting to startle The Chosen One too badly. Yeah well, just like everything else lately, that didn't work quite as planned either. Ash spun around at lightning speed, not expecting to hear a telepathic voice, especially one that he easily recognized as Arceus'. Not even Lord Arceus could figure out how The Chosen Ones' head didn't snap off at the speed he moved it, but assumed it had to do with taking so many attacks from Pokémon over the years.

"Arceus!? What's going on? Why did you bring me here? Is there something else you need my help with?" Ash asked.

Lord Arceus smiled hearing Ash's words, glad that Ash was always willing to help. He certainly fits the Chosen One role perfectly, which is why he's decided to give Ash a gift for everything he has done. He has gone above and beyond what was expected of him. That will have to wait, however, seeing as there was someone else in the room that couldn't. "**ASH!"** Mew screamed as she went, well, screaming toward him. Yeah, that's about the reaction that Lord Arceus was expecting. Lady Mew smashed into Ash, not enough to knock him over given her smaller size compared to him, but it was strong nonetheless. She wrapped her stubby arms around his head and her tail around his neck, hugging him with everything she had in her.

While this was going on, Ash couldn't do anything; his face was currently being smothered by Mew, and her tail was quite tight around his neck, enough so that he couldn't breath properly. He tried to get Mew's attention or pry her off of him but he couldn't make a sound and she was hugging him too tightly for him to pull her off. After about a minute of not being able to breathe he passed out and fell backwards, Mew finally letting go in the process.

Seeing her love fall backward unconscious caused her to come to the only possible conclusion: **"Ash? Ash!? Oh no! I killed him again!" **she screamed as she fell on his chest and started bawling her eyes out again.

Lord Arceus sweat dropped again. _She certainly does have a habit of causing him problems doesn't she? _He thought, _Maybe I should calm her down before she kills herself from dehydration…_ **"Lady Mew, he's not dead, he just passed out from lack of oxygen. Give him a few minutes and he'll come around." **Even with His consoling Lady Mew still didn't stop. In fact he wasn't sure if she even heard Him. _I hope he wakes up soon, the last thing I need is for Mew to pass out as well…_

After about ten minutes of Lady Mew bawling her eyes out, Lord Arceus playing rock paper scissors with an illusion double he made and kept tying with, since they both kept playing paper, stupid hooves, and Ash being unconscious, he started to come around. "Ugh, what happened?" he asked. Mew looked up from where she was laying on his chest. She had red puffy eyes from how long she had been crying. That made his heart ache severely, it should be a crime for anything to sully her beautiful eyes. _Calm down Ash. _he thought to himself. _You can't tell her how you feel about her. I don't think I would be able to take her shooting me down._

"_I'm so sorry Ash." _Mew stated as she sobbed into his bare chest. Since he was taken while he was a sleep all he had on was a pair of boxers.

Ash was slightly taken aback by Mews use of telepathy, a bit embarrassed, and slightly aroused at the same time, with Mew being against his toned bare chest. Everything went to the back of his mind though, seeing that Mew needed his help right now. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"_For everything. The first time we saw each other I killed you when you ran in between Mewtwo and my Psychic blasts. Then at the Tree of Beginning you died again because you had to come find Pikachu after I took him and you got absorbed by the Tree, it thinking you were an invader. Then you almost gave your life again to give me your Aura to save me and the Tree. Then here I hugged you so tightly you passed out." _After she finished she started sobbing again.

"Mew, look at me." he offered. She didn't comply though so he put his hand under chin, doing his best not to subconsciously stroke her cheek, and lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that her eyes were all red and puffy from crying he probably would've completely forgotten what he was about to say. "None of that was your fault Mew. I willingly jumped in between you and Mewtwo. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I wanted to do anything to stop all of the fighting, and I don't regret my decision for a second. And as for the Tree absorbing me, you got the Tree to release me, so in a way you saved my life then, and then at the core I willingly gave you my Aura. I knew exactly what it would've done to me, but I was willing to do that to save you, the Tree, and all of the Pokémon in it." he explained. As he finished he brought her into a hug, which she eagerly returned. She found that she was quickly getting addicted to the feeling of being this close to him. "I don't know why you hugged me, literally, to death a few minutes ago though."

"_I know Ash…"_ she supplied gently.

"Know what?" All of a sudden he didn't like where this was going.

"…_how you feel about me."_

Ash lowered his head. "Mew, I'm sorr-" he was cut off by Mew putting her paw over his mouth.

"_And I just want to tell you that I feel the same." _she confessed before leaning her head in and planting a kiss right on his lips; conveying all of the love she possibly could.

Saying Ash was surprised would've been a massive understatement, but he quickly got into the kiss, and returned it with everything he had. They quickly found that the kiss held a feeling that they would forever be addicted to and would never get tired of. Ash then licked at Mews lips, asking for entrance. Mew happily obliged and opened her mouth, allowing Ash's tongue to explore every inch of her maw while she did the same with his. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, kissing like there was no tomorrow, glad that their feelings for each other were finally known. Eventually, they broke their kiss with a reverberating pop, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths, panting heavily and staring into each other's eyes lovingly. "I love you Mew, with all of my heart."

"_I love you too Ash." _she exclaimed before bringing her head in again for another love filled kiss.

* * *

***Uranium235 presses stop button* And I think I'll stop here…**

**Readers: "NO!" *Throws a rock at author. Said author gets hit in the head, gets knocked out, and lands on the play button***

* * *

Lord Arceus has been watching the scene in front of him and couldn't help but smile happily. They were perfect for each other. Now there was only one thing left to do. When they broke their kiss again he figured he would interrupt them so he could do what he needs to do. "_Ahem" _Lady Mew and Ash whirled around, having forgotten that Lord Arceus was there. Their faces flushed at the thought that He had seen everything that they did. He could sense their unease and figured he should ease their worries. _"Don't worry, I'm not upset. In fact, I think you two are meant for each other. I don't think I've ever sensed the amount of love two people have for each other that you two do before. I'm happy for you. There is another reason that I summoned you up here for though Ash." _He explained.

"Oh? What's that?" Ash asked.

"_Yeah, you never said anything to me about it." _quipped Lady Mew.

"_Before we get into that, "_ Lord Arceus started,_ "do you, Ash, know the implications of having a love affair with Lady Mew here?" _he asked gently. He didn't want to scare The Chosen One.

"I know that humans frown on this type of thing. We call it Poképhilia, and not only would I get thrown in jail for life if it is found out, but Mew would be taken away and they would make sure that she would never be able to see me again, even going so far as to kill her, or as they would say 'Put her down', if she becomes too belligerent for them to control. Also, if we were to ever have children, they would immediately be taken away and killed as well..." he explained.

"_What!?" _Mew cried.

"It's true Mew. But I don't care. I don't care if we would have to go into hiding for the rest of our lives and I not have contact with my friends and family for us to stay together. I love you with all of my heart, and I would never allow anyone to take us apart."

"_Thank you so much Ash!" _Mew cried before going in for another quick kiss, knowing that words alone would not be able to convey how happy he has made her for what he said.

After they broke apart again, which took quite a while, Lord Arceus decided to continue: _"Very good Ash. Even with the implications you are willing to love her. However, there is a way for you to not have to worry about any of that, which brings me to the other reason I brought you here."_

"What's that?" Ash asked. He couldn't help but feel extremely excited about where this conversation was going.

"_To turn you into a Pokémon."_

* * *

***Hits stop button again, this time wearing a helmet* Ugh, what the hell!? What did you guys have to hit me over the head with a rock for!?**

**Readers: "Because we didn't want you to end the story there. And we don't want you to end it here either!" *Throws a brick and hits the author again; this time in the family jewels… XP***

***Having learned his lesson Uranium235 hits the play button again.***

* * *

"WHAT!?" Ash bellowed. Of all the things he was expecting that certainly wasn't one of them.

"_That's correct Ash."_ Lord Arceus started._ "Originally I would've allowed you to pick what Pokémon you wanted to become, but seeing what has transpired here today I'm pretty sure I know what the answer will be. What do you say Ash? I'll give you some time to think about it if you need it." _He continued.

Without taking even a second to think Ash responded. "What? Of course I accept!" Who wouldn't want to become a Pokémon? All of their amazing abilities, not to mention the fact that that would allow him to stay with Mew without having to worry about anything? Where's the down side? He didn't see one.

**(A/N: Nor do I. Personally, I'd want to be a Lucario. That's assuming Legendary Pokémon weren't a choice of course.)**

"_Very well Ash." _Arceus said. He then lowered his head to Ash and touched Ash's forehead to His own. As soon as they touched a white light enveloped Ash, much like the light that Pokémon emit when they evolve. This one however lasted much longer. Within the light you could just barely make out what was happening. He started to get shorter; his arms and legs also shortened, while his feet grew. His two ears moved up closer to the top of his head and a long thin tail started to grow out of his tailbone. Eventually his face changed shape and fine blue fur grew out all around his body, not missing a single spot. As the light died down Lady Mew couldn't help but stare are her love, who she now loved more than ever, because standing there was a shiny Mew.

"**Wow, that was weird." **Ash said. **"Is there a mirror or something around here? I want to see what I look like now." **he asked Arceus. Arceus in turn pointed over to the viewing pool. Ash went over to the pool, looked at his reflection, and gasped. **"I'm a Mew! Thank you so much Arceus!"** he exclaimed. The choice was perfect.

"**You're welcome my Child."** He said.

"**Wait? Did I just understand you?"**

"**Well you are a Pokémon now, so I would make sense that you would be able to understand us now." **Arceus explained.

"**Yeah, that does make sense. I do have a question though. Why am I blue instead of pink?"**

"**Well," **He started, **"I can only speculate, but I believe it is because of your incredibly strong Aura. During the transformation, your Aura could've had some unforeseen side effects, like turning you blue for instance. Not to mention the fact that, since you are now also Psychic, the two normally separate powers will probably work in tandem, giving you even more powers that have never even been seen before. With a lot of power comes great responsibility though Ash, but I know that you will use your powers only for good. We would have a problem, however, if you were to be captured in a Pokéball by someone who would try to use you for evil purposes, so I left enough human DNA in you so you can't be captured in one, and since you're a Legendary Psychic Pokémon you won't be able to be controlled either."** He explained.

"**This is amazing! Isn't it Mew?" **he exclaimed while looking over to his love. What he saw, though, was Mew just staring at him. **"Mew?" **he asked again.

"**Oh Ash!"** she exclaimed as she speed toward him and captured him in a bone-crushing hug. **"This is like a dream come true! Now we can be together forever!" **By this point she was crying, albeit happily this time, into his chest again.

"**What do you mean by that Mew?" **Ash asked.

"**Ash," **Mew started,** "Legendary Pokémon don't age. After they reach a certain age they stop getting older. A Legendary Pokémon can never die of old age."**

"**What!? That's amazing!" **he exclaimed before capturing Mews maw in a love-filled kiss again, which Mew eagerly returned.

Arceus watched the scene in front of Him happily. Now there was just one more thing to do. He rose His head up and let loose a mighty roar that shook the entirety of Planet Earth.

"**What's going on?" **Ash asked.

"**Well now that you're a Legendary Pokémon we need to officially make you a Lord like all of the others. I just called all of them up here for an emergency meeting." **Arceus explained.

"**A Lord?"**

"**Yes Ash."** Mew explained. **"See, here in the Hall of Origins, all Legendary Pokémon go by the designation of either Lord or Lady, depending if they are male or female. For instance, that is Lord Arceus, or as most of us call him, Father, and I am Lady Mew. Down on Earth we just call each other by our names, except for Lord Arceus, we call Him Lord no matter where we are."**

"**Oh, okay." **While they were talking, the other Legendaries had appeared and gone to their designated spots, all the while staring at the newcomer talking to Lady Mew in the center.

"**You need to stay here Ash. I need to go to my spot. Don't worry though, nothing is going to happen to you, this is mostly just a tradition." **Lady Mew explained before flying over to her spot next to Mewtwo.

"**It appears we are all here so let's get started."** Arceus said.

"**Before we start milord, if you don't mind me asking, who is the blue Mew in the center of the room? I feel like I recognize him from somewhere but I know I haven't seen him before." **Mewtwo asked while scrutinizing over him.

Ash beat Lord Arceus to the punch however. **"I guess you wouldn't recognize me like this would you. Maybe this will help." **He delved into his mind to try to find anything to help him do what he wanted to do. When he finally found it he found that it was almost instinctual. He started emitting a white light and transformed back into his human form. He assumed he could do it since a Mew could turn into any Pokémon, so turning into a human didn't seem like much of a stretch.

"**What!? Ash!? What is going on!?" **Mewtwo asked. Ash could hear murmurs amongst all of the other Legendaries as well, obviously not expecting what they just saw.

"**Let me explain Lord Mewtwo." **said Lord Arceus. And so He explained what has happened since Ash was first teleported to the Hall of Origins, keeping the part about Ash loving Lady Mew out of it.

"**But why did you teleport him here to begin with Father?" **asked someone else. Ash looked over and noticed that it was Lord Lugia that had asked it.

"**Well,"** Lady Mew started as she made her way over to where Ash was standing, **"Ash and I love each other."** she confessed before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Yep." Ash confirmed as he also placed a kiss on Lady Mews cheek. Ash was lucky that none of the Legendaries around him were drinking water, as being in the middle of everyone would've meant getting soaked as everyone spit it out, somehow one-upping Lord Arceus' earlier imaginary spit-take.

After everyone calmed down Lord Arceus spoke out again. **"Now that that is out-of-the-way can we get down to why I have called you all here today?"** Without waiting for any replied he continued. **"Could you change back Ash?" **Lord Arceus requested. After getting a nod and Ash changing back to his new Shiny Mew form he continued again. **"I have called you all here today to officially declare Ash as a Lord amongst out ranks. Are there any objections to this mandate?" **He asked everybody. After waiting a bit of time he continued one last time. **"Very well, seeing as no one objects, I hereby officially welcome you, Lord Ash, into the Royal Court, as well as give his and Lady Mew's relationship my blessings." **As Lord Arceus finished there were numerous cheers from the other Legendaries, the one he liked the most was the congratulatory kiss Lady Mew gave him.

As everything settled down Lord Arceus spoke again. **"That is all. You can now return to your duties."**

One by one the Legendaries left to return to their own areas until Lady Mew and Lord Ash were the only two left. **"Come on Lord Ash. I want to stay with you, so I have to go back to the Tree of Beginning to prepare it for my absence." **At Ash's nod Lady Mew teleports them from the Hall of Origins.

"**Good luck Lord Ash and Lady Mew; and may you be happy together forever." **Lord Arceus prayed before reconjuring his twin illusion, hell-bent on beating it in rock, paper, scissors one way or another. He was God after all. Why couldn't He win a simple game?

* * *

Ash and Mew reappeared after the teleportation, not in the Tree of Beginning, but a few miles above it.

"**Hey Mew, I've been thinking; What would you say to me giving you a name? It would be more personal than calling you 'Mew' all the time." **Ash asked.

"**I would love that Ash."**

After a few minutes of thinking Ash had it. **"How about Angelica; or Angel for short."** It might sound a bit corny but Ash thought it would fit her perfectly.

"**I love it! But why that one?" **she asked. Apparently she's never heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat Pokémon'.

"**Because you are my angel." **replied Ash, leaning in and kissing the newly named Angelica on the lips with all the love and affection he could muster.

Angelica returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist and their tails wrapped around their backs, pulling them as close to each other as possible. Being so close to the one you love can have some side effects however, as evident by Ash's penis as it started to harden. Eventually Angelica felt something brush against the fur above her pussy and pulled back to see what it was, and blushed heavily when she saw Ash's member coming out of its sheathe. **"Looks like someone's getting excited."** She said with a mischievous glint in her eye, with succeeded in hardening Ash's member even more. **"But this will actually help me with what I wanted to talk to you about, which is why we are up here instead of inside the Tree."** she explained before closing in on Ash again, creating a psychic bubble around them, and grabbing Ash's manhood with one of her paws, causing him to moan in pleasure. **"I want us to become one and be an official mated pair." **she exclaimed as she fondled his semi-hard phallus to its full hardness, a very impressive seven inches, especially considering they are only one foot four inches tall.

"**Are you sure Angelica?" **he asked. He wasn't against the idea, far from it, but he wanted to make sure.

"**I've never been more sure of anything else in my entire life Ash. And no foreplay today, I want to get straight to it."**

"**If that's what you truly want."** he said as grabbed her hips and lined himself up to her already swollen vulva, having gotten herself quite worked up just thinking about having sex with him.

He slowly pushed himself into her pussy, both of them moaning in ecstasy as her tight walls squeezed his member. Inch by inch he went, their pleasure growing exponentially, until he was stopped by a fleshy barrier. **"Keep going Ash!" **she panted, **"And don't stop until you're all the way inside me, even if you have to push past my cervix. I want every centimeter of you inside me!" **Ash nodded and trusted forward, tearing her innocence to shreds and causing her to scream in pain and pleasure. **"Keep going!" **she demanded. Ash pushed forward, their breathing becoming heavier the farther they went. About five and a half inches in he prodded against her cervix, causing her to let out a primal yelp of pleasure. Without giving her time to calm down he trusted forward, punching past her cervix and hilting himself inside her womb in one swift motion, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs in pleasure. By this point they were in such a heightened state of pleasure that they were acting purely on instinct. Ash pulled out until just the head was inside of her, and then trusted all the way to the hilt in one fluid motion, causing her to scream in pleasure again.

Ash continued to pound into her relentlessly, continuously increasing his speed until he was pounding her with every bit of his strength. It didn't take long for both of their bodies to start twitching in anticipation, their climaxes coming on quickly. **"Ash! I'm sooooo close! Please cum inside me! I want to have your baby!" **Ash gave one final thrust, hilting himself inside her as they both climaxed simultaneously. Being both of their first orgasms, they screamed at the top of their lungs as it completely consumed their entire beings. Angel's pussy contracted and spasmed around Ash's penis as it jerked and his thick, hot, and sticky sperm exploded into her womb. Angels cum completely covered Ash's lower body, as her vagina milked Ash's throbbing shaft for every drop of his baby-making seed. Even though he was already bottomed out inside her, he still involuntarily tried to push in even deeper with each pulse of his sperm that he shot into her.

After almost two full minutes of riding out their orgasms, Ash was completely empty, having filled Angel's womb to the brim. They slowly floated down and laid on the bottom of the psychic bubble, Ash still inside and on top of her breathless form. "**I love you with all of my heart my Angel." **proclaimed Ash. A single tear fell from her eyes, not having the strength to utter a single syllable. They slowly closed their eyes and drifted off to blissful sleep, both having matching love-filled smiles on their faces, all the while the bubble slowly started falling toward the ground.

* * *

**And done! I'm impressed with myself. This chapter was over twice as long as the first one.**

**Now, you've waited patiently enough so I guess I can tell you the good news now:**

**The bad news is moot! I've decided that I'm going to keep going with this story. :D I know I'm evil. What are you wanna do? Fight about it? Lol**

**Anyway, any reviews would be mighty appreciated, especially since this had my first Lemon scene in it, I want to know how I did with it. It's also what keeps me motivated to keep going with this.**

**Uranium235 signing off.**

**Originally Posted: 1/24/13**

**Updated 1/30/13: Fixed multiple grammar and spelling errors, as well as changed a few words around. I didn't change anything storyline-wise though, so don't worry.**

**Updated 2/13/13: What the hell? I know I originally posted this chapter around midnight, but there were far too many errors. Even after I fixed a whole bunch of them on the 30th, I noticed almost a dozen more when I re-read it again. I WILL do better in later chapters, that many errors is unacceptable.**


	3. The Morning After

**Hey, Uranium235 here.**

**First off, I'm sorry for the insane delay in getting this chapter out. After I posted chapter 2 college started back up for me, and combining that with work took up all of my free time. Now all I have to worry about until the end of August is work, so I should have a lot more time to work on this.**

**Unfortunately, as I've said before, I'm not really a writer, so this usually ends up at the bottom of my 'things to do when I'm bored' list. but I'm in this for the long haul, I'm not going to be one of those people to start a story and never finish it.**

******And as a side note, why didn't anyone tell me that originally 'surprise' was spelled wrong in the title? Did no one notice that either or did you just decide not to tell me?**

**Oh, and please read the AN at the end of the chapter it has some important information that you all should know.**

**Now, without further ado, onto the story!**

**Summary: What if you loved someone with all of your heart? What if that person was from a completely different species? Ash Ketchum is about to find out; and boy is he in for a big surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything in it. ****Nor the cover picture, that belongs to blackpersian of Deviantart.**

**Key:**

"Speech"  
"**Translated Poke-speech"  
**_Thoughts  
"__Telepathy"_

_Chapter 3: The Morning After_

* * *

Ash groaned as the first rays of sunlight hit his face, waking him up from a deep slumber. As he opened his eyes he noticed that his eyesight was extremely blurry, so he tried to bring his paws up to rub them. Only one responded however, his right one seemed to be pinned down by something. Using his only usable arm, we wiped his eyes and opened them again, only to be met by the serene face of a sleeping Angelica.

Having just woken up, Ash still wasn't thinking clearly, he never was a morning person, so the sight of a mew literally sleeping on him surprised him. Slowly, however, the memories of last night flowed into his consciousness, and he couldn't help but stare happily at his lover. The only feeling he found better than waking up to the sleeping form of the one you love is what they did last night. No, there is no substitute for sex.

Now that he was fully awake and aware he noticed that it was in fact Angelica that had his arm pinned down, it having snuck under her and around to her back. Something else didn't feel right either, however, and it took him a second to figure out what it was; looking down he noticed he was still inside her! _I know the dream I had was a bit graphic but have we been like this all night?_ he though. He was a bit nervous, he knew Angelica wouldn't be mad if she woke up and found themselves like this, to the contrary, he was worried what she would want to do because of it. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle another 'session' so soon after the last one.

He knew that the problem wouldn't fix itself though, so he came up with two options: The first was to pull himself out. This was probably the best choice as far as his wellbeing was concerned, but he knew that doing so would wake her up, which he didn't want to do, seeing how peaceful she looked. The second would be to wait for her to wake up on her own and pray to Arceus that she wouldn't want to go again, to which he knew he wouldn't be able to resist saying yes if that is in fact what she wanted.

He steeled himself and wrapped his other arm around her back, bringing her closer so he could snuggle into her soft pink fur. As he pulled her in he couldn't help but place a kiss on her forehead, which was just enough to pull at her consciousness and wake her up.

Angelica let out an adorable yawn as she woke up, bringing her arms around to rub her eyes, before opening them. Ash immediately got lost in her large blue eyes as he started to speak, **"Good morning beautiful."**

She stared at him for a few seconds, probably letting the memories of last night filter in like he did, before she smiled at him lovingly and snuggling closer into him and resting her head on his chest. **"Good morning yourself, handsome."** As she started to become more aware she noticed she was extremely sore, which she somewhat expected after last night, but something still didn't feel quite right, so she looked down. **"Umm, Ash? Why are you… um…"** she trailed off, not quite sure how to react to what she was seeing.

"**I know, I'm sorry. The dream I was having was quite, um, intense, and we were like this when I woke up,"** he apologized. He then braced himself for her reaction, which he was _sure _he wasn't going to like.

She took her head off of his chest and looked at him. **"Would you mind, um, pulling out? I'm still really sore from last night. I doubt I'm going to feel up to going again for at least a day or so."**

Ash was surprised, but also a bit relieved, seeing as he probably would've passed out from exhaustion all over again if they went at it again. **"Sure. Here, let's sit up,"** he put his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him while he sat up straight. It was at this point he noticed that they were still in the Psychic bubble that Angel created last night. He also noticed that the bubble somehow landed on the very top point of the Tree of Beginning, kind of like the star on the top of a Christmas tree. He looked at Angelica who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable.

"**Could you try to do it quickly? Something tells me it's going to hurt…"** she asked.

"**Sure,"** he replied. He took each of his paws and placed them on her shapely hips. **"Okay, on the count of three."** She closed her eyes, bracing for it. **"One… Two…"** and he swiftly pulled her off.

Angelica moaned loudly, not in pleasure, but in pain. **"Why did you do it early?"** she asked, panting to try to lessen the pain as much as possible.

"**If I had waited until three you would've been ready for it and it would've hurt even more,"** he responded, also panting. Although he was panting because he was still quite sensitive from last night and pulling her off felt really good.

"**Oh, well thanks,"** she said before she moved forward and kissed him on the lips, full and hard.

After they broke apart Ash looked down to his still erect and throbbing dick. **"Now what am I supposed to do about this? I doubt it's going to go away on its own,"** he said to Angelica. **"Your scent is insanely strong in this bubble and its driving me crazy."**

As Angel looked down at it and her salivary glands went into overdrive. She knew exactly what to do. **"Here, let me help you with that."**

"**Huh?"** Was the only thing he was able to ask before he felt something swiftly invade his mind and lose all feeling in his body, causing him to fall back against the side of the bubble, completely immobile. He tried to speak but noticed that, to his horror, he couldn't even move his mouth. _Wha-Whats going on!?_ Ash thought. He tried to move his arms to sit up but they weren't responding. He couldn't even feel them! He then tried the same with his legs and got the same result!

"**Don't worry Ashy. I'll let you go when I'm done with you,"** said Angelica as she hovered over him. Ash noted her face had an almost evil glint to it.

_What is she-_ he started thinking, but was stopped as Angel gave his still throbbing member a cursory lick, which he now noticed was the only thing he could still feel. His back would've arched in pleasure if he could move it. It finally hit him that it was her that had him completely immobilized. Without being able to talk and not having learned telepathy yet, Ash sent her a questioning glance.

Seeing his expression and reading his mind, she knew exactly what he was trying to ask. **"What does it look like?"** she asked rhetorically, kissing the tip of his phallus, causing a jolt of pleasure to run up his body. **"I'm helping you with your 'problem',"** she said as she took the whole thing in her mouth and sucked slowly.

He originally wanted her to stop, but the pleasure he was feeling was unbelievable. Now he knew why she immobilized him. Without being able to feel or do anything else all he could do was focus all of his attention on what she was doing do him; and Arceus was it amazing!

As she went back to licking up and down his entire length, she noticed some pre forming at the tip. She took her tongue and licked the essence up. Her eyes widened as she tasted it; she couldn't remember ever tasting anything that good before! She put her mouth back over the rip and started sucking again, trying to get more of the great tasting liquid.

Ash, on the other hand, was going insane. He felt so much pleasure he should've cum probably five times already. Now he knew why her face had the evil glint to it, she was psychically keeping him from having an orgasm! He wanted to cum so badly, to do anything to release, but being unable to move and not knowing how to use his psychic powers yet left him completely at her mercy.

Angel was still looking into Ash's mind as she pushed more of his member into her mouth, and what she found was exactly what she wanted: complete chaos; he didn't have a single coherent thought. This was actually payback for last night. He completely blew her mind, and now it was her turn to do the same.

The more of his member Angel put into her mouth and sucked on the more he lost his sanity. As she was putting more and more of his throbbing dick into her mouth she was also using both of her furry paws to play with his balls. Then, it happened. She put so much of it into her mouth, the tip brushed against the back of her throat.

The jolt of pleasure he felt was so strong that the mental blocks Angel put up were completely shattered, and he literally exploded down her throat.

Angelica was completely unprepared. Ash's orgasm was so strong that just the first jet of his sperm filled half of her stomach. Gaging on it, she reflexively removed his jerking penis from her mouth, which in hindsight was probably a bad idea. As she pulled it out his cum exploded all over her face, completely blinding her. Caught completely by surprise, she stayed stock still, her mind not able to process what was happening fast enough since her shattered mental block made her loose her concentration. As she stood there, Ash's orgasm showed no hint of slowing down. His cock continued to pulse as his seed sprayed all over her face, neck, chest, stomach, and pelvis.

When his orgasm finally ceased, almost an entire minute later, Angel was absolutely drenched in his cum. Having held her breath to prevent inhaling it, she was panting quite hard.

Ash wasn't doing any better. Slowly, his senses came back to him. The first thing he did was bring his paws up to his eyes to try to remove the spots that were dancing in front of them. As his vision cleared, he removed his paws, and what he saw caused him to blush insanely; Angelica was covered from head to toe in his cum, not a single spot of the front of her body was missed. A small pool also formed below her. He quickly got up and started to wipe the substance off of her face, completely ignoring the fact that it was his 'stuff'. **"I'm so sorry Angelica! Are you okay?"** he asked. As he finished cleaning off her face she slowly opened her eyes. He expected to see many things when she opened her eyes: pain, rage, disgust. Instead, what he saw was the complete opposite: pure love and desire. Suddenly, Angelica lunged forward and captured Ash's lips in a passion-filled kiss. When they finally broke apart for air they stared at each other. **"I'm so confused right now…"**

Angelica giggled cutely at Ash's confused look. **"What? You thought I would be mad at you for this?"** she asked while gesturing to her still dripping body. **"Not only am I still full of your love from last night, but now your love is all over me too. I couldn't love you anymore than I do right now Ash,"** Angela confessed. She then realized that, due to the surprise of the entire thing, she didn't get to taste it, so she brought her arm up and curiously took a lick. Her eyes widen to comical proportions as she feverishly tried to lick every last drop off of her. _"Oh my Arceus it tastes so good!" _she telepathed, too busy to speak.

As Ash watched her lick up his seed, he couldn't help but feel disgusted, but if she liked it that much who was he to stop her? To get his mind off of the disturbing (to him) scene in front of him his mind filtered back to what happened last night. As he went over it he thought of something that she had said that he needed cleared up. **"Hey Angelica?"** he started. Angelica looked in his direction and gave a small muffled "Huh?" to show that she was listening but continued her feverish licking. **"Last night you said you wanted to have a baby. Is that true?"** he asked.

She froze mid lick. _Did I say that? Most of last night is a bit hazy but if he says I did then I must've. I might as well come out with it. _she thought with a sigh. **"Yes…"** she admitted. She looked up and saw the shock on Ash's face and took it as a bad sign so she continued, **"I'm sorry! I know it's too early to be thinking about that. We just started our relationship but I want to be a mother so bad! I'll understand if you don't want-" **she ranted, but was cut off as Ash gave her a tender kiss.

"**Hey,"** Ash said gently as he pulled away from the kiss; his heart almost broke when he saw the tears that were forming in her eyes,** "I would love to have a child with you."**

"**Really?"** she asked happily.

"**Of course. A child is supposed to be the embodiment of the love two people feel for one another, and I truly love you with all of my heart,"** Ash said seriously as he looked into her love-filled eyes.

"**Thank you so much Ash!"** she cried as she gave him a huge hug.

Ash hugged back, completely ignoring the fact that his cum was getting all over him. **"Nothing would make me happier to father you a child; and if all of this is any indication,"** Ash started, indicating what was now covering both of them, **"It might've happened already,"** he said happily.

"**I'm sorry Ash but it's highly unlikely,"** Angelica said with a frown.

"**What do you mean? If there was this much after last night I don't want to know how much there was originally; and since there wasn't any on us this morning all of it stayed inside of you. I honestly don't know how you didn't pop,"** he said with a shudder.

"**While I agree with you on that, the odds of me getting pregnant from last night are almost nonexistent. See, Pokémon are a bit different from humans when it comes to procreation. While humans, from what I understand, can get pregnant at any time, Pokémon can usually only get pregnant while they are in heat. Since my heat isn't until next month the chances of me getting pregnant are pretty much zero. The only thing that's less likely is Lord Arceus praying for us instead of the other way around,"** she said with a frown. Why do you always have to wait for the things you want the most?

"**Well if that's the case we only have to wait a month. Considering how long you've waited already a month will fly by in an instant, you'll see,"** Ash said, trying to cheer Angelica up. It seemed to work as a faint smile spread across her face.

"**Thanks Ash. I needed that,"** she said as she hugged him again.

"**Of course. You know I hate seeing you sad,"** he replied while hugging her back and kissing her tenderly on the crown of her head. After they broke apart he looked down and blushed at how much of his stuff he had on him now. **"Can we get cleaned up now? This is a bit unnerving…"** he said while gesturing to himself.

Angelica giggled cutely at the face Ash made, **"Sure. Come on, there's a pond where I stay inside the Tree of Beginning that we can use," **she said as she popped the psychic bubble they were still in and started to fly toward the Tree.

"**Hey! Wait up!" **Ash said as he started flying after her.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived at Angelica's home. It was a small patch of land hidden within the Tree of Beginning. Ash could see a small pond situated in the middle with a small waterfall flowing into it. Off to the side there was also a small cave, which looked to be where she slept at night. Ash sweat-dropped seeing the huge pile of toys at the entrance. **"Okay, let's see here…"** she said as she flew around the toys and into the cave. He could hear her moving around various objects, obviously looking for something, **"Aw, come on, where are they? I just used them yesterday. Honestly… Ah ha! There they are,"** she said as she exited the cave. Ash could now see what looked like a bottle of Pokémon shampoo and a wash-rag. She zoomed passed him toward the pond. **"Last one in is a rotten exeggcute!"**

"**Hey, no fair, you had a head start!" ** Ash exclaimed as he raced after her.

Angelica got there first and flew straight into the pond, still holding the bottle and rag in her arms. After a few seconds she reappeared, **"Ha, I win!"**

"**Cheater," **Ash said as he slowly lowered himself into the water in front of her.

Angelica giggled again, **"All's fair in love and war Ashy."**

"**Oh? Well which is this?" **he asked with a smirk.

Angelica put on a thinking pose, **"Sorry, I'll have to get back to you on that," **she joked.

Ash rolled his eyes, **"Whatever, can we start cleaning now? If I don't get back home soon both Pikachu and my mom are going to freak. Although probably for different reasons," **he started as he put some shampoo on the rag and decided to be a gentleman and wash Angelica first, which she seemed both surprised and grateful for, **"My mom's gonna be like 'Where's my baby boy!?' and Pikachu is gonna be like 'What the hell! I didn't get to shock him!' Then he'll pout until he finds me and shocks me anyway," **Ash finished with a chuckle. While he was washing around her right shoulder he noticed something, **"Hey Angelica, what's this going around your upper arm? I can't get it off," **he asked.

"**What's what?"** she asked as she moved her arm to look at what Ash was talking about. She gasped as she saw it; it was a blue double-helix, exactly the same shade as Ash's fur, that was going around her right upper arm like a band, **"Is this…? It can't be…"** she said as she traced it with her left paw.

"**What's the matter? Is something wrong?" **Ash asked fearfully.

Angelica turned around and was about to respond when she caught a glimpse of something on Ash's right shoulder, **"Hold still for a second, I have to check something," **she said as she moved closer to confirm her suspicions. When she got closer she noticed that Ash had a bright pink double-helix going around the top of his shoulder, down the front and under his arm, before coming back up the back-side.

Looking over at what Angelica was looking at he also noticed it, **"What is that?"**

"**They're mating marks…" **she said slowly, the magnitude of the discovery finally sinking in, causing happy tears to start forming in her eyes.

Ash, taking her tears as a bad sign, started getting nervous, **"What are mating marks?"**

"**A mating mark is created when two Pokémon become mates," **Angelica explained, **"Normally, Pokémon start in the courting phase, which is kind of like dating in human terms, and the Pokémon in question put courting marks on each other. The mark isn't permanent, and will disappear if they stop courting. After courting, if they decide that they are right for each other, they solidify their marks into mating marks. Mating marks are permanent and cannot be removed by any means, signifying that the two Pokémon are forever connected," **she finished.

"**Does that mean what I think it means?" **he asked happily.

"**It certainly does, oh mate of mine. Now its official, we'll be together forever," **she said with a happy grin as she captured his mouth in a quick kiss.

"**I wouldn't want it any other way," **Ash said after they broke the kiss, **"Now let me finish washing your back."**

A minute or so later Ash had finished washing Angelica and she started washing him. **"Now that I think about it, I wonder how Pikachu, my mom, and everyone else will take all of this…" **he asked with a frown as he examined one of his furry blue paws.

"**Well," **she started, **"your mom will probably be really surprised, but being your mom I imagine she will love and support you no matter what. As for Pikachu, I imagine he will be ecstatic that he will be able to talk to you now, like I know you will be when you see him," **she said with a smile.

Ash smiled as well, **"Yeah, I can't wait! Ever since I can remember I wanted to be able to understand Pokémon. I never expected it to come true though," **he said as they both levitated out of the pond since Angelica had finished washing him.

Angelica dried them both off with a quick burst of Psychic. **"I bet. This is the first time in history that something like this has happened,"** she said as she pulled him into a tight hug and gave him a passionate kiss, **"but I wouldn't change any of it."**

"**Neither would I; It's like a dream come true," **he responded as he initiated another kiss.

After a few minutes, they both broke apart, panting heavily, **"Okay, here is what we'll do. I'll teleport you home while I prepare the Tree for my absence. I'll give you an hour, then I'll teleport you back, okay?"**

"**Okay. Let me change back first though,"** he responded. He floated back a bit and was covered in a soft white glow. After a few moments Ash was back in his human guise. "By the way, how come I have my clothes now? I know I didn't when Lord Arceus teleported me to the Hall of Origins," he asked confusedly.

"**Well that has to do with the process of transforming," **she explained. **"You're transforming into the form of what you are picturing in your head. Since you picture yourself with clothes on you have them when you transform. I'll explain more when we have more time, so have fun! See you in an hour!" **she said as the scenery around him faded away.

* * *

After his senses came back to him from the teleportation he noticed he was back in his bedroom. The sun was just starting to peak though the window shades. _Okay, good, no one would expect me to be up yet, meaning they shouldn't have noticed I wasn't here last night, _Ash though. He looked over to his bed and noticed that Pikachu was still sleeping in the same place as when he fell asleep. _This should be interesting. _"Pikachu, it's time to get up," he said as he lightly shook Pikachu awake.

After a few shakes he started to stir, **"Huh, what?" **He looked around and noticed Ash as already up, **"What are you doing up already!? Aww man, I didn't get to shock you!" **he complained.

Ash chuckled, much to Pikachu's chargin, "Nope, sorry Pikachu, no shock today," Ash said happily, he hadn't woken up without a shock in a long time.

Pikachu lets out a sigh, **"And I was having such a good dream too…"**

"Oh? And what, pray tell, was the dream about?"

Pikachu eyed Ash warily, trying to figure out if Ash somehow knew what he said or took a lucky guess, **"Sorry, I'm not telling you."**

"Why not? I tell you about the dreams I have."

Now Pikachu knew something was up and widened his eyes, **"Can you understand me?"** he asked hopefully. He always wanted to be able to talk to Ash freely, although he knew it would never happen, or at least that's what he though before now.

"Yep!" Ash replied happily, this was like a dream come true for him too, "I can understand what you are saying perfectly."

Pikachu stares at him for a few seconds, more than likely letting what Ash said sink in. **"Yes!" **he screamed in pure joy as he jumped at Ash and gave him the biggest hug he could, **"You have no clue how long I've wanted to be able to talk to you!"**

Ash chuckled and petted Pikachu on the back as he returned the hug, "Me too buddy, me too."

After a few moments Pikachu jumped off of Ash and asked the only logical question someone would have in this situation, **"But how can you understand me now?"**

"It's a long story Pikachu, I'll explain later. For now though let's go down and get some breakfast."

"**Sounds good."**

Leaving Ash's bedroom and going down the stairs the smell of bacon slowly wafted into their noses. Finally noticing how hungry he was, especially after his and Angelica's, uh, 'activities', last night and this morning, Ash rushed into the kitchen ready to inhale some of his mothers amazing cooking, Pikachu following his example.

Hearing the sound of a moving chair behind her, Delia turned away from the pan of bacon in front of her to greet her son, "Good morning sweetie, how'd you sleep last night?"

Ash had to force down a blush as he though of the other 'things' he 'did' last night other than sleep, if she found out about any of that to soon she would go postal. "Great, thanks mom. How long until breakfast is ready?" he asked excitedly. His mouth was already salivating to the point where it was starting to run down his chin, Pikachu mimicking his trainer almost perfectly again.

Delia giggled, causing Ash to blush and wipe his chin. "Right about now. Your eggs and toast are already done and in the microwave to help keep them warm."

Hearing that, Ash jumped out of his seat and dashed over to the microwave. He quickly opened it, pulled out the plate, closed it, and ran back to his seat to start eating. Delia giggled again, quite used to it by now, and bought over the pan of bacon and placed two strips in front of Pikachu before putting the rest on Ash's plate. Extra crispy, A.K.A. explode-o bacon, just how he liked it. "Thanks mom it looks amazing!" he said before he started eating the food, although destroying it might've been more accurate.

Delia smiled before going over to the counter and picking up Pikachu's actual breakfast, a bowl of electric-type Pokémon food, and sitting that in front of him. She then picked up a cup of coffee and sat across from Ash and watched her son eat. For a few minutes all you could hear was the sounds of Ash and Pikachu inhaling their food like a brand new vacuum cleaner before their plate/bowl emptied and they pushed them away.

"Thanks mom, that was great! Just like always." Ash said.

"**Yeah, thanks,"** Pikachu said.

Although she didn't understand exactly what Pikachu said she still had a pretty good guess. "Of course you two," she said before picking up their dishes and moving to the sink to clean them, "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Actually, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that," Ash responded.

"Oh? What for?" Delia asked, turning around to look as her son. Pikachu looked as Ash as well, wondering if this had anything to do with Ash understanding him now.

"Well, I actually have a few announcements to make to everyone. Would you mind meeting with everyone else around 3 P.M. at the lab so I can tell everyone at once?" Ash asked his mother.

Delia pondered for a minute, trying to figure out what this 'announcement' could be before responding, "Sure honey. Does this include the rest of your Pokémon as well?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll have everyone meet up behind Professor Oak's lab at 3 then," she said with a smile.

"Thanks mom," he said before going up and hugging her. After breaking away from the hug he turned to Pikachu. "Come on Pikachu, I've got some things I have to do before we meet up with everyone."

"**Alright,"** he said before jumping on his trainers shoulder.

"See you later mom!" he said as he went to the front door.

"Be carefull honey!" she said back before Ash closed the front door.

After closing the door Ash turned around and started walking toward the woods round Pallet Town. Pikachu kept silent for a few minutes before his curiosity got the better of him again. **"So are you going to tell me how you can understand me now? I really want to know."**

"All in due time Pikachu. You'll know soon enough," he replied. Pikachu didn't seem to want to accept that answer but decided to let the topic go for now. When they got to the wood line just outside town he stopped and looked at the Pokétch on his wrist. He noted that they only had about a minute left before Angelica was going to teleport him back. "Okay, this should be far enough. Okay Pikachu, I know your probably extremely confused right now," Ash started, getting a strong nod from his partner Pokémon, "but you'll understand in a minute. Just know that we are about to be teleported in a couple of seconds." Pikachu tilted his head and looked like he was about to ask a question, but there wasn't any time as Ash felt the familiar feeling of a teleportation start to form. He guessed being psychic allowed him to feel the energy coalesce around him that indicated teleportation. "Hang on," Ash said as they both disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**And that's that!**

**This is only about half of what I wanted to get done for chapter 3 but you all have waited long enough, so I figured I'd stop here. Now onto the important information:**

**First, I'm putting up a poll for what everyone wants to happen later in the story. They are going to go on an adventure, but I want you to decide where they are going and who you want to go there. The pole rules are a bit complicated so read carefully!**

**1) You will have a total of 8 possible votes.**

**2) The first vote will be for the time frame that this story takes place in, and by extension, where Ash will travel to. You have two choices:  
A) Post Sinnoh but pre Unova; travel through Unova; companions automatically Iris and Cilan.  
B) Post Unova; travel through Sinnoh Battle Frontier; companions decided by poll.**

**3) The second vote will be for how many companions will be traveling with him through Sinnoh; you may want to continue voting even if you want them to travel through Unova just in case that doesn't happen; you will have up to three choices in this section:  
A) None  
B) One  
C) Two  
D) Three  
E) Four  
F) Five  
G) All six**

**4) The last six votes will determine who travels with him through Sinnoh; you may want to vote for both just in case your top choice doesn't win  
A) Brock  
B) May  
C) Max  
D) Dawn  
E) Iris  
F) Cilan**

**That's it for the rules. Remember that Angelica will go with him no mater what the outcome of the poll is. Also, it will be explained in chapter 4 why Misty isn't on the list, although you probably already know from what happened in chapter 1.**

**Secondly, I'm thinking of changing the title and/or the summary of this story. I made them back when this was going to be a two-shot, but now that I'm continuing it they will most likely become obsolete. Let me know what you all think and give me suggestions if you think I should change them.**

**Thirdly, I'm now posting the progress for my future chapters on the bottom of my bio, look there if you want to see my progress and about how much longer it will take for me to update.**

**Lastly, my good friend WhiteEagle1985 is looking for some OC's for quite a few of his stories. Check out his blog for more information. You can find his blog by going to his profile and clicking on the link. It's a hyperlink so it won't show up on the mobile version of the site, just so you know.**

**Well, I think that's it! Until next time, Uranium235 out!**


End file.
